ff sibum Nerves
by sheskul
Summary: ketika Siwon yang Atlet Taekwondo bertemu dengan dokter tulang charming bernama Kim Kibum


Tittle: Nerves

Cast : Siwon, Kibum, other SJ members

Genre : romance? Action?

Rate : T (membuktikan otak saya masih polos)

Untuk memperingati SBDL, aku bikin ini. Di tengah meriangnya badan dan gempuran tugas yang gak manusiawi, akhirnya jadi. Ini ngebut, karena dianggurin berapa hari. Jadi harap maklum kalo banyak kurangnya.

One thing. Kalo review (misalkan ada) jangan panggil 'Author' merinding gitu badanku dengernya. Belum pantes dipanggil begitu.

Start!

"haaah"

Terdengar helaan napas dari pria di hadapanku yang entah mengapa bisa memacu hatiku. Suara agak berat itu, aku ingin dengar lebih banyak dari pria berjas dokter dengan name tag Kim Kibum ini.

"aku tidak akan mati kan?" tanyaku

"haaah" helaan napas lagi. Aku menyembunyikan senyum geli, melihat ekspresi kesalnya. Siku menumpu pada pegangan kursi, mengurut hidungnya yang sudah tidak ditempati bingkai kacamata.

"apa separah itu?" tanyaku lagi

"pertanyaanya bukan 'apa separah itu' tapi 'apa sekeras kepala itu'" mengambil hasil pemeriksaanku yang ada di meja "kubilang jangan latihan dulu 2 bulan kan? Apa susahnya?"

"terhitung sudah lebih dari 2 bulan waktu kau mengatakan itu"

"jangan lupa kau datang ke sini setiap minggu dengan masalah yang sama" memajukan tubuh, siku menumpu di meja, memandangku "2 bulan yang kumaksud sejak awal cidera kau tidak boleh latihan atau apapun yang memberatkan lututmu"

"sebentar lagi ada pertandingan"

"alasan sama yang kau katakan di minggu pertama kau kemari" ucapnya sambil memanyunkan bibir. Semakin membuatku tidak yakin, benarkah pria di hadapanku ini dokter?

Memajukan badan, memandangnya lebih dekat "Kibum uisanim, berapa umurmu?"

"24 tahun, hampir 25" Helaan napas lagi "kenapa? Kau tidak percaya dengan kemampuanku?" memandangku sinis

"bukan itu" Kusembunyikan senyum geli. Usianya saja yang lebih tua 5 tahun dariku, tapi baik wajah maupun sifatnya masih seperti anak SMA.

"kau yang tidak kunjung sembuh dari cidera itu salahmu sendiri. Begitu keras kepala. Aku juga tidak yakin kau tidak makan daging ayam 2 bulan ini"

"ck! Kubilang bukan itu. Aku bukanya tidak percaya dengan kemampuanmu, tapi umurmu. Wajahmu lebih pantas dianggap sebagai anak SMA dibanding seorang dokter"

"kuanggap itu pujian" Ia menunduk, menyibukan diri dengan berkas pemeriksaanku

"sikapmu juga sebenarnya..."

Menegakan kepala, menatapku kesal "dari pada kau sendiri. Choi Siwon, master taekwondo berumur 20 tahun tapi sama bandelnya dengan anak SMP"

Aku tersenyum geli, menumpukan siku pada meja "curang ya, kau bahkan tahu semua isi tubuhku. Tapi aku tahu apa tentangmu?"

Memandangku agak canggung "memang kau mau tahu apa?"

"nomor handphone mungkin?" pertanyaanku dijawab tatapan curiga "Setidaknya jika tiba-tiba lututku cidera lagi, aku bisa melakukan penanggulangan awal"

Menggaruk pelipis sekilas lalu "aku tidak sembarangan memberi nomor handphone"

Menundukan kepala, diam-diam aku memanyunkan bibir. Sulit sekali mendapat informasi tentangnya.

Belum lama aku mengenal dokter bernama Kim Kibum itu. Ya, hampir 70 hari kira-kira. Dia dokter spesialis tulang, tapi bagiku ia dokter spesialis hati. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku merasa hatiku sedang bekerja menetralisir racun. Semua berawal dari pertandingan profesional terakhir.

Gedung olahraga bergemuruh, menambah gugup batinku. Walaupun bukan pertama, namun rasa gugup memang tidak pernah berkurang di setiap pertandingan. Apalagi ini pertandingan profesional skala nasional babak final. Memperebutkan medali emas master.

Di hadapanku lawan sudah bersiap. Wasit mengucap "Mulai!"

Lawan melayangkan pukulan ke wajahku, kutangkis dan... Bugh! Sial. Rupanya hanya pengalih perhatian supaya ia bisa menendang ke perutku. 2 point ia dapat.

Kuarahkan tendangan ke depan bertubi, ia mundur menghindarinya. Kesempatan, aku melompat, mengarahkan tendangan memutar padanya. Bugh! 3 point.

Klek

"akh!" sedikit menjerit saat kurasa sesuatu yang salah pada lutut kiriku. Mengharuskanku terduduk di atas matras.

Sadar dengan yang baru saja terjadi. Lutut kiriku terpelintir saat menendang. Sakitnya tidak main-main. Wasit menghentikan pertandingan. Tim kesehatan menghampiriku. Bisa kulihat wajah teman-temanku di pinggir memandang cemas.

"jangan lanjutkan"

"heh?" aku memandang tidak percaya salah satu kru kesehatan di hadapanku dengan name tag Kim Ryeowook ini. Apa dia dari tadi tidur? Tidak tahu ini babak final?

Kru kesehatan Meraba-raba lututku "urat lututmu bergeser. Ini serius"

"tapi ini final. Ini juga serius" kucoba berdiri "aukh!" ok, ini tidak kalah serius dengan babak final

"apa kubilang?" tanganya kembali meraba lututku, merenggangkanya

"tapi aku tidak bisa melewatkan ini" ucapku menahan nyeri saat memaksakan kakiku lurus. Rasanya bukan main-main.

"kau yakin dengan konsekuensinya?" suara lain datang. Kutolehkan kepala melihat bagaimana sosok itu menghampiriku, berjongkok di sisiku dan dia... entahlah. Apa semua kru kesehatan di sini anak-anak SMA? Hanya anggota PMR begitu?

"Kibum ah, lututnya tidak bisa diluruskan" ucap Ryeowook

"iya aku tahu" jawab yang bername tag Kibum ini lalu menatapku "ini benar-benar penting bagimu?"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku mengangguk dengan slow motion.

"luruskan kakimu" ucapnya datar yang kujawab dengan tatapan horor. Bukankah ia tadi lihat sendiri betapa sakitnya aku meluruskan lutut?

"luruskan..." ucapanya masih datar.

"kau mau tanggung jawab jika hal fatal terjadi?" ucapku

Lihatlah wajah datarnya saat menjawab "iya. Aku akan tanggung jawab" lalu mengeluarkan spray dari tasnya. Menarik kakiku, memaksanya lurus.

Kujauhkan tanganya dari kakiku "tunggu. Memang kau siapa berani bilang begitu?"

"petugas kesehatan pastinya" ia kembali menarik kakiku dan...

"akh!" jeritku. Rasanya seperti semua syarafmu ditarik paksa. Ujung kepala sampai kaki melemas seketika. Pandanganku meremang, hampir semua kabur kecuali wajah di hadapanku yang menyemprotkan spray pada lutuku.

"hanya untuk kali ini. Setidaknya belum terlalu parah" tanganya mengurut urat lututku yang bergeser dari tempat asalnya. "lalu kau tidak boleh melakukan apapun yang memberatkan lututmu setidaknya 2 bulan"

Sumpah, bukan rasa dingin dari spray pada lututku yang merasuk hingga dada, tapi... suara beratnya. Suaranya bagai pain killer yang sebenarnya. Menjauhkanku dari rasa sakit.

"sudah. Berdirilah, lanjutkan" ia bangkit menunduk memandangku "kau harus menang. Fighting!" ucapnya mengepalkan tangan ke udara.

Seseorang yang cedera bisa memenangkan pertandingan dan merebut medali emas, bisakah disebut keajaiban? Tapi yang lebih ajaib menurutku adalah seorang anak SMA yang bisa menanggulangi urat lututku yang bergeser parah.

"anak PMR sekarang hebat-hebat ya, bisa mengatasi cedera berat sepertiku" ucapku pada Donghae menjelang upacara penutupan pertandingan

Donghae menatapku dengan alis berkerut "PMR? Semua tim kesehatan di sini profesional. Apalagi yang mengatasimu tadi"

"hah?"

"kudengar ia spesialis tulang"

Aku hanya bisa berkedip mendengar jawaban Donghae. Seorang berwajah polos khas anak SMA begitu dokter tulang? Siapa bisa percaya? Akhirnya selama upacara penutupan dan penyerahan medali aku hanya bisa memandang kosong sesorang berpipi penuh yang bertepuk tangan di pinggir lapangan.

"selamat ya..." Kibum eh maksudku dokter Kibum mengulurkan tangan, mengucap selamat.

Kusambut tanganya masih dengan pikiran bahwa dia anak SMA yang akan langsung kudekati begitu acara ini selesai.

"agak tegang melihatmu bertanding lagi tadi. Tapi syukurlah semua lancar"

Aku mengangguk. Masih sibuk dengan pikiran 'orang di hadapanku adalah dokter yang lebih tua 5 tahun dariku.

"ah iya, satu hal. Jangan melakukan apapun yang memberatkan lututmu selama setidaknya 2 bulan. Jadi jangan berpikir untuk latihan Taekwondo dulu"

Aku mengangguk (lagi). Tuhan... apakah Kau beri efek ekstasi pada suaranya? Hingga begitu membuatku fly? Apakah Kau membubuhkan heroin pada wajahnya? Hingga membuatku begitu addicted?

"ah, iya. Satu lagi. Ck, apa kau mendengarkanku?" ucapnya mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahku yang membuatku sedikit tersentak "hindari konsumsi daging ayam"

"iya" jawabku singkat sebelum ia berlalu

Nyeri, bukan pada lututku tapi kali ini kurasa pada dadaku. Nyeri yang memberi rasa nyaman di saat bersamaan. Bagaimana menjelaskanya?

Ia menyangga kepala dengan telapak tangan yang bertumpu pada meja sambil sesekali mengurutnya. Pusingkah? Mungkin akan sembuh jika kupijat.

"Choi Siwon. Kau tidak bisa datang pada dokter yang sama dengan masalah yang sama setiap seminggu sekali"

Aku mengangguk

"bagaimana aku menasihatimu?" ucapnya lagi, mulai memberikan coretan pada pemeriksaanku. Bukanya aku tidak mau menjawab, tapi begitu menyenangkan terus mendengar monolognya.

Sebenarnya lututku kemarin tidak apa-apa. Yah, sebelum aku latihan rutin yang sengaja kutambah porsinya. Dan seperti biasanya, hal yang bisa kutebak (dan kunantikan) terjadi. Uratku bergeser kembali untuk ke sekian kalinya. Teman-temanku di dojo memandangku heran waktu aku meringis sambil tersenyum simpul. Biar saja, toh aku jadi punya alasan untuk bertemu dengan Kibum uisanim lagi.

"lama-lama otot lututmu bisa putus" ucapnya lagi.

"ini kan salahmu juga"

"bagaimana bisa?!" matanya membulat memandangku

"memberi nomor handphone saja kau tidak mau. Aku tidak bisa memberi penanggulangan awal pada nyeri di lututku. Ya, jadi begini"

"ck!" decaknya mengalihkan pandangan "catat" kemudian menyebutkan deretan angka yang mulai saat ini akan menjadi angka keramat bagiku.

"Hyung!"

Aku yang sedang memberikan nama 'Kibum uisanim 3' meliriknya yang tersenyum ke arah pintu. Kutolehkan leher, seseorang berjas putih sama sepertinya sedang berdiri di pintu, tersenyum lebih lebar.

"oh, kau masih ada pasien?" tanya pria dengan name tag 'Hankyung' itu

Kibum mengangguk "pasien rutin"

"jangan lupa jam 8"

"bagaimana aku bisa lupa 1st Wedding Anniversary?"

Deg

Nyeri. Berkali-kali lipat dari yang kurasa pada lututku. Ini bukan yang memberi semacam rasa nyaman. Tapi membuatku ingin mati saat ini juga. Kuharap telingaku juga bermasalah. Tiba-tiba mengalami gangguan pendengaran.

"ya sudah. Kutunggu di ruanganku saja" Hankyung mulai beranjak

"kau sudah booking restoran kan?" pertanyaan Kibum membuatnya kembali menampakan wajah di pintu

"tentu saja. the best one. 1st Wedding Anniversary tidak boleh biasa saja"

Deg

Lagi. Jantungku mencelos. Choi Siwon bodoh. Dokter ini 5 tahun lebih tua dariku, umur yang sudah wajar menjalani pernikahan. Kenapa tidak terpikir bahwa umur segitu bisa saja sudah menikah?

Ini seperti aku berniat menghancurkan rumah tangga orang.

"aku permisi pulang" ucapku bangkit dari kursi lalu membungkukan badan.

"oh, iya. Hati-hati" sial. Suaranya masih terlalu candu bagiku.

'Kibum uisanim 3'

Entah sudah berapa lama kupandangi kontak di ponselku ini. Hatiku menyuruh untuk menyentuh tombol 'Call' tapi otaku terus berkata 'Jangan menggoda istri orang'. Benar-benar tidak sinkron.

Drrt drrt

Ponselku bergetar. 'Kangin hyung' calling

"Siwon ah, kau tidak latihan hari ini?" seruan dari ponselku

"tidak" jawabku singkat

"kenapa?"

"aku tidak akan ikut pertandingan"

"hah? Lalu untuk apa kau menambahi porsi latihan kemarin-kemarin?" pertanyaan masuk akal, tapi sayang aku tidak punya jawaban yang sama masuk akalnya.

"bunuh diri"

"ck, kau kan sudah masuk daftar peserta"

Ah, iya. Benar juga. Jadi menyesal aku kemarin daftar

"Ah, sudahlah Hyung. Aku lelah, mau tidur" jawabku langsung mematikan panggilan

Pip

Lututku sudah benar. Tapi hatiku yang jadi berantakan. Seolah semua syarafnya ditarik menjadi suatu simpul yang tidak bisa dilepaskan lagi. Bagaimana aku bisa menjalani pertandingan dengan keadaan seperti itu?

The day

Stadion olahraga bergemuruh. Gemuruh yang kurasa berbeda karena aku mendengarnya dari pinggir, sebagai penonton. Alasanku datang? Kangin Hyung menjemput ke apartemen dengan semua squad tim tanding hari ini. Bagaimana aku bisa mengelak?

"Siwon ssi?

Deg

Suara itu.

Kutolehkan wajah pada pria yang polo shirt warna putih berdiri dan identitas kru kesehatan hanya selisih 2 kursi dariku. Sialnya aku masih ingin dia mendekat. Rupanya aku harus selalu ingat bahwa ia dokter tulang andalan Seoul.

"ah, Kibum uisanim" ucapku lalu bangkit. Daripada perintah hatiku hatiku makin kacau, lebih baik aku pergi.

"mau ke mana?" bodohnya ia malah menjejeri langkahku

"pergi dari sini" aku kembali melangkah

"hei" kurasa ia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku "kau tidak ikut pertandingan?"

Pelan, kujauhkan tangan itu "tidak"

"lalu kenapa kau latihan intensif terus?"

Kuhela napas panjang. Dia dokter, tapi apa hal seperti ini terlalu sulit untuk diterima akalnya?  
"Kibum ssi...kakiku ada 2, cidera 1 aku masih bisa berjalan. Diamputasi keduanya pun aku masih bisa hidup. Tapi hatiku hanya 1, aku tidak yakin masih bisa hidup jika kau sakiti lagi"

Alisnya berkerut, bibirnya manyun dengan mata berkedip. Tuhan... kuatkanlah diriku.

Menggaruk kening "Siwon ssi, maaf tapi aku tidak mengerti"

Suara gemuruh makin keras, kulihat teman 1 timku menang telak. Hal ini harus kukatakan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"sederhananya begini uisanim, aku tertarik padamu. Sangat. Tapi kemudian aku tahu bahwa kau sudah menikah. Setidaknya aku harus menjauh darimu untuk menyembuhkan hati"

Alisnya makin berkerut "aku? Menikah? Kapan?"

"2 minggu yang lalu tepat setahun" kenapa aku yang mengingatkan tanggal pernikahanya?

"tapi aku belum menikah"

"hah? Lalu Hankyung uisanim?"

Bisa kulihat ia melengos menyembunyikan senyum dengan telapak tangan "kenapa aku harus menikah dengan kakak iparku?"

"hah?" Untung saja semua orang di stadion sedang berkonsentrasi pada pertandingan, jika tidak mereka pasti akan menyadari seberapa bodohnya wajahku.

"hahahaha" tawanya meledak, bahkan hingga memegangi perutnya "hehehe jadi gara-gara ini kau tidak datang selama 2 minggu?"

Menghela napas panjang, aku mengangguk "bodoh ya?"

Ia mengangguk, masih tersenyum "aku sama bodohnya. Terus mengharapkanmu datang, padahal berarti kau cidera" menghela napas "kenapa aku harus tertarik pada yang 5 tahun lebih muda dariku? Masih labil begini"

Ejekan sebenarnya tapi hatiku terobati seketika oleh kata sederhana yang sangat kumengerti maknanya.

"lalu kenapa sulit sekali meminta nomor ponselmu?"

"lalu kau tidak datang lagi begitu?"

"maksudku kan mungkin aku bisa mengajakmu dinner"

"oh, iya juga ya..." ia menggaruk pelipisnya sambil menyembunyikan senyum "sudah, bertanding sana! Aku lihat ada namamu dalam daftar peserta" mendorong tubuhku, namun aku tidak bergerak sama sekali

"ada syaratnya..."

"apa?"

"cium" jawabku yang membuat pipinya memerah

"cium saja"

Tanpa perlu berpikir 2 kali, kudekatkan diri mencium pipinya kilat. Belum sempat ia mundur, bibirku sudah mendarat di bibirnya. Sekejap namun sukses membuat punggungku kena tabok tanganya.

"ini tempat umum!"

"Battery recharged!" ucapku tidak mempedulikan ucapanya berlari ke ruangan untuk berganti dobok

Kuketikan pesan pada ponselku sebelum masuk area pertandingan

To : Kibum uisanim 3

_Wish me luck Honey. Kau akan kutraktir dinner di tempat perayaan anniversary kakakmu _

Drrt.

Pesan diterima

From : Kibum uisanim 3

_Cukup pikirkan lutut dan hatimu selamat_

Aku tersenyum. Melambaikan tangan pada kru kesehatan paling mempesona di pinggir lapangan. My Lovely Doctor.

Mungkin karena pengaruh hatiku yang begitu bahagia mendapat balasan atas cinta, aku bisa menyabet medali emas dan mendapat gelar Best Player. Sebuah penghargaan yang akan dan terus kupersembahkan untuknya

END

Absurd bgt pasti. Gak ada poster pula. Tapi syukur bgt nyampe buat ngerayain. Walopun 2nd day juga.


End file.
